


In Darkness I Have Known the Light

by PrivateerPoisonIvy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateerPoisonIvy/pseuds/PrivateerPoisonIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-if... there was a place where trainees of the Templar Order could meet anonymously to work out their sexual frustration?</p><p>Cullen is a devoted student & only through desperation has loosened his morals for one night of debauchery. </p><p>Alistair is lonely & miserable, drafted to a life he never wanted & figures this is one of the only ways to enjoy his imprisonment.</p><p>In the private shadows of a secret space, they meet for a night neither will ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness I Have Known the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work posted on here or anywhere so, if you'd like to leave feedback please do so in a polite manner. Constructive criticism is appreciated if said nicely. :) This plot bunny would not leave me alone because the idea of teenage Cullen/Alistair in their nubile training days just seemed too hot not to write.
> 
> This is set before Dragon Age: Origins Cullen is 17 & Alistair is 15.
> 
> That being said, if you have a problem with teenagers having sex or people of the same gender having sex. This is NOT the story/smut for you, you will be happier elsewhere. Unbeta'd so, any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you & enjoy!
> 
> ~ Ivy

 

A carefully kept secret among the inhabitants of the Templar Order was in their headquarters, there's a place to go if you didn't mind an anonymous partner to fool around with.  The Templars had figured out long ago that all those teenage hormones needed taking care of somehow & this way at least they weren't wasting coin at whorehouses & were less likely to fight each other with true aggression or even more horribly, resort to rape.  It was only for trainees, no Knights were allowed it's use once they'd taken vows.

 

It was called "The Hourglass Suite" because you were allotted three turns of an hourglass to get your business done.  If you needed to use it, you had to let a senior Templar know & they'd give you a key spelled for your use alone.  Whenever you were done, you just left, the key would stop working after one use. 

 

The rules were you could only meet with someone of the same gender (no one wanted to deal with the issue of accidental pregnancy), don't talk to your partners about the experience outside the room, full consent from both parties, no injuring someone to the point a health potion wouldn't fix it & no one under 13 was allowed.   The thrilling & frightening part was that you had no clue who'd be joining you.  So, even boys who would swear on Andraste's Blessed head they were straight as an arrow, would still under cover of night, show up for a mutual wank, a blow-job or even more.

 

Cullen Rutherford had resisted partaking in any assignations in his four years with the Templars.  All Templar trainees were fit, by nature of the vocational path they were following.  However, at seventeen, almost eighteen, Cullen had reached his full growth, taller than most, powerfully built, close cropped curly blonde hair & sharp leonine eyes, he invoked many a sigh with admiring glances.  Sadly, for those that wished to approach, the young man had no interest in dalliances of *any* kind.  He did notice if someone was attractive but kept any crushes to himself.  Cullen had to be *more* than others because of his late start with the Order.  Better, stronger, more intelligent & never let his guard down too much lest he backslide to being ordinary or *worse*.  Cullen had his eye on command & couldn't afford *distractions*.  He’d worked too hard to have all his diligence undermined now.  The problem was it felt like these days all it took was someone brushing against him or a flirtatious smile to have him rock hard & aching.

 

Just that morning, while involved in a sparring session, he'd wound up grappling with a another boy & the feeling of that lithe, supple body squirming & straining underneath him had nearly made him spend on the spot.  As it was, he'd been grateful for his long tunic & light practice armor that hid his inappropriate reaction.  His cheeks burned at the imagined taunting, had his condition been made known.  It wasn't unusual for teen urges to run rampant, especially during training but he found the idea mortifying.  

 

He'd thought having a quick toss would fix the issue but it wasn't working.  He still felt a prowling lust through his veins, it made him feel like a caged beast, ready to ravage the nearest warm body the second it was free.

 

Therefore.  With traditional methods *sigh* ineffective.  Here he was, waiting for whomever else showed up to this sordid chamber.  Being the first to arrive was both a relief & nerve wracking.

 

While he waited, the blonde examined the interior thoroughly to try to assuage some of his nerves.  It was very plain, a 20x20 box of grey stone.  No windows at all, dominated by a bed easily big enough to hold four lads of Cullen's considerable stature, it's presence loomed on the left wall. The bed frame was made from sturdy oak, it's finish a rich brown.  Matching dressers with three drawers apiece, were on either side.  The mattress was covered in simple white linens, it had felt downy & plush when he'd tried sitting down.  Sadly, he'd quickly been overcome with restlessness.  In the bottom right corner was a small, unadorned, wooden table of waist height with a pitcher of water & two cups sitting upon it's rough surface.

 

Cullen had investigated the side table contents when prodded by his curiosity & found both dresser's top drawers filled with things like oil, fur-lined leather shackles & things he hadn't a *clue* of their purpose.  Blushing *furiously* he continued to explore.  The second drawer contained towels & washcloths. The last drawer was filled with extra linens & pillow cases. 

 

The only other feature of note was the large fireplace on the right wall,made from the same stone as the room, it was chest height to him at the top & at least six foot across.  Flames merrily crackling within, warmed the room considerably, making it almost too hot.  Of course the embarrassing dresser discovery didn't help his temperature. At all.

 

_Probably so being naked won't be uncomfortable, he thought wryly.  Did they really have to put all those accouterments in here?  This place is tawdry beyond belief._

 

For the time being he'd decided to have the fire be the only illumination, there were candelabra on each dresser that could be lit if more was needed.  Because of the stifling atmosphere, he'd already removed a couple layers.  Now all he wore was a long sleeved, light gray tunic, rough spun leggings in a slightly darker shade & well worn boots.  

 

He leaned his left arm on the mantle of the fireplace & worried his lower lip between nervous teeth.  Glancing over to the hourglass upon said mantle, it had flipped itself on his arrival, it's sands were barely spilled but his anxiety made him feel like it had been a lifetime already.

 

_Is anyone even going to show?  I can't take this infernal standing around!  As if being here wasn't bad enough..._

 

The seemingly deafening sound of a key turning in the lock, roused him from his unsettled musings.  He held his breath as the door opened.  And released it in a heavy exhale when the youth turned after shutting the door.

 

It surprises him that he actually knows the late arrival.  He'd taken note of this boy before because of multiple reasons.  Had occasionally a too cocky attitude, was good at following direction though, had been forced to be a Templar & resented it greatly, while still showing natural aptitude for martial endeavors.  Cullen didn't understand Alistair at *all*.  For himself, he'd never wanted to be anything *but* a Templar Knight.

 

The boy was close to his own age, if he remembered correctly, around sixteen.  Their physiques were very similar, the only differences in height & coloring.  The youth had short, straight, light auburn hair, lightly tanned skin, deep cognac eyes peering out from a strong face that has lost most of it's puppy fat.  Broad shoulders to a trim waist, powerful arms from hefting sword & shield daily, toned legs from hours of covering varied terrain in armor.  Cullen had a bit more mass because he's just that bit older & taller.  It's apparent though that they'll be of a similar size in a couple years.  He's wearing the same outfit, the standard issue for all trainees.

 

As Cullen watches, the boy walks hesitantly over to stand facing him in front of the fireplace with only a few feet between them.  When he looks Cullen in the eyes there's a slight blush on his cheeks.  It's beautiful & maddening.

 

"Hello - I..I'm Alistair." he stammers -

 

"I know, & I'm.."

 

"Cullen, I know." Alistair says with a crooked smile. Seeming to gain some confidence he didn't feel a moment ago.

 

_Probably from cutting me off mid sentence & turning my words back on me.  Cheeky brat. _

 

"I've never done anything like this, don't suppose you have, Cullen?"

 

"With a girl or two in my home village, yes, kissing & tumbled one a few times.  Not sure how much benefit that will be to this situation though."

 

"At least you've got some experience!  I haven't even kissed anyone.  When they brought me here, I hadn't even had the chance to do that."

 

There's a bitter tinge to his voice-

 

His confession seems to have shocked him & he turns his head away.  A deep breath & he blurts.

 

"Would you even do that with me?  I know it's rather silly but I've always wondered what kissing is like."

 

The blush is back in full force on Alistair's face & now Cullen has joined him.

 

_This is dangerous.  With my control the way it is...no, I can do this. Give him this._

 

Resolve strengthened, the comforting feeling of taking the lead bolsters him, as Cullen steps closer & cups the boy's face to look into his eyes.  His thumbs caress along the edges of his cheekbones.

 

"I would be honored to be the one to teach you about kissing. Perhaps, other things if you wish.  May I?"

 

The "yes" that spills from Alistair's lips is breathless in anticipation or trepidation.  At this point it doesn't matter which.  Cullen barely has to bend his head to brush their lips.  He keeps it light at first, gentle sweeps then pressing together with more weight.  A quick lick across, then a nip has Alistair's mouth opening on reflex.  Their tongues twist around each other as Cullen's arms move around Alistair's upper back & waist.  Alistair's hands grip tensely onto his shoulders.

 

Cullen can't help taking the kiss deeper, messier, a little bit dirty -

 

"Mmm...unh..."

 

"That's it, you can be as loud as you want - let me hear you-"

 

"Oh, ***please*** more!"

 

He's shaking, panting in Cullen's arms.  With a groan, Cullen yanks Alistair against him.

 

Both their mouths are open when they collide again.

 

Slick heat, the sharp feel of teeth -

 

Alistair is a quick learner, he's giving back just as ferociously as he's getting-

 

It takes tremendous *will* for Cullen to pull back-

 

"Clothes off, now."  Cullen's voice snaps with command-

 

Even though he looks shocked, Alistair is stripping at speed-

 

So beautiful, barely any scars.  It strikes him that he gets to touch all that lovely skin & he knows his gaze is nothing but hunger now-

 

"You too, I...want to see you-" Alistair rasps - arousal & embarrassment evident in every word-

 

It's easy to shuck his clothes, they're both sweating from the room's temperature and sheer fucking *want* -

 

Alistair's cock is rock hard, flushed red with blood, as Cullen stares a drop of precum forms, beading at the tip-

 

  
His own twitches in response, Cullen jerks the covers down & sits on the bed, he holds out his hand, there's no hesitation as Alistair takes his out stretched fingers-

 

Cullen pulls Alistair to straddle his lap & kisses him roughly-

 

Sucks on his tongue-

 

"Mnf - aah -"

 

Bites at his lips, yanks his head back by that gorgeous hair to maul the column of his throat -

 

Grabs both their cocks, pressing them together - Growls - *strokes*-

 

Alistair's unrestrained response is driving him crazy, their shafts leak copiously & the glide feels even *better*.

 

"Ah - unngh - hah" Alistair is bucking like an unbroken horse & all Cullen wants in this world is to be inside him in some way.

 

"I really want to fuck you, if you're not alright with that plan; tell me now."

 

"Unh - what do we have to do?" His eyes are wild, mouth swollen-

 

"If you're sure.  Get on your hands & knees on the bed.  Face the pillows."

 

Obeying immediately, Alistair positions himself perfectly, resting on his spread knees with forearms helping to support his weight, palms flat, his right cheek on the duvet as he watches Cullen remove a jar of oil from one of the dressers.  His lithe form is gilt by firelight & jeweled with sweat.  A flush spreads down his neck & back at Cullen's appreciative stare.

 

Kneeling on the bed behind the other boy, Cullen uncorks the small pot, covers his index & middle fingers on his right hand liberally with the slippery substance.

 

Alistair's breath hitches & his cock *spasms* when Cullen holds him by his left hip with his free hand - his grip is firm - uncompromising -

 

"Try to relax - breath how you're supposed to when you spar -"

 

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

 

"I'm going to start stretching you with my fingers - *tell* me if I'm hurting you -"

 

Alistair is nods, bites his bottom lip, closes his eyes & takes deep even breathes -

 

He presses slick fingers to Alistair's entrance, just light circles to start - "Ooh, that's!" He exclaims - "Strange.” Cullen pauses. “I didn’t say  *unh* stop!" he laughs -

 

Cullen feels a small smile twist his mouth, _such a cheeky brat_ , eases his longest digit into the clenching passage - he's *tight* the brunette feels so *hot* inside, it's almost *feverish* -

 

After a moment, he adds another & spreads them slowly, rotating his hand back & forth - *pushing deep* -

 

Small moans are escaping from Alistair's lips, he's pressing his forehead into the duvet -

 

More oil, then he inserts a third - bumps *something* that makes Alistair pant & *shake* & *beg*

 

"*Fuck* - unh - ***Cullen* -** Please, it's too much!  I'll spend!" - he's looks hotly, over a shoulder shining with sweat directly into Cullen's eyes - "Don't make me do it this way - I want you in me."

 

Groaning, stricken with lust. Cullen feels his control unraveling, now *he* wants to beg Alistair not to say such things or *never* *fucking* *stop* -

 

He removes his fingers, probably a little too fast if Alistair's gasp was any indication.  The blonde's hands leave Alistair's body to grab the oil.  The boy makes a protesting noise, as if Cullen could leave at this point *rolls his eyes*. It would probably kill him to *try*. 

 

"Don't worry, just trying to ease the way."

 

He uses more oil to slick his cock - takes the younger boy's hips in his hands -

 

"*Breathe* Alistair. - I'm giving you what you asked for." -

 

Presses the tip of his cock into the loosened but still *tight* channel - it takes every *ounce* of human decency he has left to keep from just *shoving* the rest of the way inside -

 

"Ahh - unngh - *Maker*!  Are you sure that's your dick? Not your arm?!"

 

Alistair's outburst makes them laugh, then choke off a moan, as he slides deeper, the guardian muscles having relaxed more from the moment of mirth -

 

His hips touch Alistair's ass as he bottoms out, Cullen leans forward to rest his chest on the boy's heaving back between his shoulder blades.  His own breaths come laboriously against the brunette's ear, he nips the shell & the boy *whines* high & so young, so *needy*.  His right hand moves to clutch across Alistair's shoulder from the underside.

 

Cullen makes a tentative movement & they both groan, it’s sooo *good*.  If he’d known - well - he knows *now*, he feels greedy, his hips start moving faster without any forethought.  He tries to restrain his beastly impulse to just *take*.  Reducing speed & depth of penetration… Cullen knows he’s hitting that earlier sweet spot from the broken cries.

 

But grinding is only frustrating them both, making them spiral higher towards madness.

 

"I'm sorry - I - *can't* hold back anymore."

 

A shaking hand touches his, "It's alright, take what you need.  Besides, I thought you said you were going to *fuck* me” -

 

Cullen pulls his upper body away enough to see Alistair's face.  He's smirking, it's such a snarky expression & that is *it* the last *straw*.  His already frayed control *tears* to *pieces*.  

 

Using the hand on Alistair's chest he jerks him upright, spearing him harshly onto his shaft. "AAhhh - *fu mmfh!*"  Cullen smothers Alistair's cry with lips & tongue.  As they kiss, saliva runs down their chins unchecked. It's messy, filthy & one of the most arousing things *ever*.

 

They break to catch a breath but he can't stop thrusting up into that grasping slick heat.  Each time he plunges, the brunette sobs, clasps at Cullen's arms in desperation.

 

"Fuck!  You feel perfect - I'm *hah* *ungh* **not** going to last" -  

 

"Maker's Balls!  You - *Hnnhaah* don't - *FUCK* - need to!"

 

 He pins Alistair flat, pulls almost all the way out & ruts into him, his hips smacking against the brunette's ass with bruising force.

 

 He grips Alistair's cock, strokes him *viciously* "*Ah!* _,_ yes, please, * **please** * - OH!" Alistair shakes uncontrollably, his spend jets out in streams, with each thrust into Cullen's fist.

 

The passage around his cock clenches *painfully* tight, vision whiting out from the intensity, Cullen *roars* his completion -

 

 

He manages *barely* to fall to the side, instead of on top of Alistair, the squelch of him slipping free is obscene & erotic at the same time.  The other boy is entirely limp, belly down in his own wet spot. 

 

When he feels like his limbs no longer have the strength & consistency of jelly, Cullen pulls a washcloth from the chest he'd rummaged earlier, pours some water on it, cleans himself & Alistair of bodily fluids.  He's pliant like a doll for the whole process.  The blonde looks to the hourglass & sees an hour is almost up, they have plenty of time for a nap.  He returns to the bed to roll Alistair under the covers, pulls him into his arms, the brunette's head on his chest, Alistair makes a questioning noise & Cullen pets his hair till he settles. 

 

"Just sleep a little, I'll wake you with enough time to get back to your dorm without getting into trouble."

 

"Cullen?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm glad it was you..." he says it softly, almost like a secret, his breathing evens... then he's out.

 

"Me too, Alistair... me too."

 

He presses a soft kiss to the other boy's forehead, pulls him a little closer & let's himself doze.  They'll probably never have this again so, Cullen will enjoy it for the precious time it is & the treasured memory this encounter will be for him.  He came expecting to have meaningless release with a stranger & ended up making love to the boy he'd always had trouble understanding.  He knew this wasn't supposed to affect their behavior outside but he would be taking Alistair's attitude with a grain of salt from now on.  Be perhaps a bit more sympathetic to those whom didn't choose a life path of their own free will. 

 

The Maker certainly worked in mysterious ways but Cullen wasn't going to complain.  They'd have to pretend this never occurred but Cullen was grateful for this special night & would look on it fondly the rest of his days.

 

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I know Alistair is supposed to be a virgin but perhaps that is just with women. ;P Shhh, it's all fantasy anyway. I will probably tweak this a bit more before I'm completely satisfied but hope everyone enjoyed this rough version.
> 
> Bioware owns the world & characters...I've got creative dibs on the "Hourglass Suite".
> 
> No re-posting or archiving without my permission.
> 
> If anyone would like to make art or do any off shoot stories from this...feel free! Just please let me know you did & where I can find it! <3
> 
> Feedback & Kudos are *SUPER* appreciated!!! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading & hope you enjoyed the romp!
> 
> ~ Ivy


End file.
